


Heartstrings

by BlueRoseDream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blooming Love, Familial Love, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Mitsuru is curious about the story behind Sora's special brand of magic. Sora decides to tell him exactly that.





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been sitting in my notes for a year now and I finally decided to post it. Hopefully it’s okay.

The sunlight that streams through the window is warm against his hands as Sora gracefully twirls the colorful, glowing strands between his fingertips. For that brief moment, it felt as if that person's color was much stronger than usual. It was breathtaking.

A boy with bright voice watches in awe as he reaches out to touch the strings.

"So pretty..."

Sora could feel the thin threads gently tug at him as he starts to play cat’s cradle with a contented smile. "Shishou and senpai taught me how to do it. It's Sora's own magic~"

Sora could feel him lightly lean against his shoulder as he tried to draw closer to the threads being meticulously woven by Sora's deft fingers.

"What is it called? Your magic?"

He closed his eyes and basked in the rare silence that came over the two usually upbeat first years. Taking two familiar threads between his fingers, he drew them close, holding them against his heart, and willed for the memories to come flooding back.

***

Shishou had always told Sora that he was special. That he was capable of creating the most powerful magic that captures the heart--all with a single smile.

So, he decided to teach him everything he knows—helped him turn his colors into paint in hues beyond his wildest dreams. Bright colors for smiles and laughter, cool colors for safety and peace...it's their colors, Shishou's and Senpai's, and he loves them. They are Sora's family after all. The family that had always cradled him in a blanket of warmth. Sora's beloved Switch.

***

Senpai had always told him that he is kind. That he possessed a kindness he wishes he were capable of. And in turn, Sora would always tell him that he is kinder than anyone else, that he loves Switch more than anyone else, because there is no way a cruel person would be able to create the costumes he makes. Those dear, precious things made for the people he loves.

But there was more to it. Tsumugi has a special secret too.

He once told him that there was a spell to make clothes charm those that look upon them. A spell only a few are capable of using.

But Sora is a child of Switch. If anyone could learn how to perform this spell, it's him. So with in mind, he spins his thread as if he were creating art--all for the sake of dazzling him with the power that is to come.

Take the colors of Master's magic and infuse them into Senpai's threads.

Now trace each finger until they reach the center.

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five...

Dye them in memories filled with the things that make Sora happy and...

Pull.

Day in and day out, whenever he had a bit of free time, he would just keep weaving Shishou's spark, Senpai's threads, and the colors the that made up his world until it was finally complete.

Sora's very own magic.

He drew many strands for his classmates and friends. Each in a color well suited for them.

Two strands for Switch. Each in their respective colors.

Pink for Hina-chan.  
Blue for Yuu-chan.  
Purple for Mika-chan-san.  
Magenta for Tsuka-chan.  
White for Great-master...

And then, there is the red one. The one thread he had chosen not to pull for until today.

When he shows these threads to Shishou and Senpai, they smile knowingly as they tell him to see where they lead.

And he knows.

He follows this rainbow, smiling and waving to those connected to it, until he finds the person he wanted to show this magic to the most.

"Mitsu-chan, can you come towards the window please? Sora wants to show you something!"

The brunette curiously approached the blonde only to be entranced by the strands that glittered in the sunlight.

Standing by the doorway, he could see Shishou and Senpai watching him with pride as Mitsuru asks him what the threads are called.

"This is Sora's magic~ They're called...”

 _Heartstrings_.


End file.
